


Wouldn't Dream Of It

by littledevil_14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Basketball Player, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Not Twincest, Smut, Twins, a bit - Freeform, football player, highschool, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevil_14/pseuds/littledevil_14
Summary: It was hard hating someone so much that you start to obsess over them. Then again, it really was a small line between love and hate."I loathe him" - The only way Charlie Hayes could describe Jason, his sworn enemy since middle school. It was a childish rivalry really, but that doesn't mean it wasn't real.Jason was supposed to be straight, but after a certain incident in the bathroom, he realizes that not everything is what is seems.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Wouldn't Dream Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, only the first two chapter will be posted here, the rest is on wattpad. You could read all of it there if you want too. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. I appreciate it. Thank you <3  
> [Wouldn't Dream Of It](https://www.wattpad.com/story/234691447-wouldn%27t-dream-of-it-boyxboy)

Charlie

October

Disaster.

That was the only way I could describe the abomination that was now my hair. Man, yes, I had been dared to dye it, but the blue was barely noticeable last night and now, it was almost shining in contrast to my black hair.

Liam

I facetimed my best friend, the cause of this crisis. He picked up, his hair a total mess, his eyes hooded from sleep. His eyebrows shot up when he saw my hair and quickly covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. But I heard it.

"Dude, look at this?", I said, "It was so light last night"

He snorted, "Do you even know how hair dye works?"

"What, no! How long is this gonna take to wash off?"

He grinned, his teeth bright against the darkness of his room, "A couple of weeks, give or take"

I groaned, "No, no, no, I look like a smurf for god's sake"

He shrugged, "Eh, it could've been worse"

"Dude, Pierce is already a jerk and now he's got something else to bother me with"

His mouth twisted into a smirk, "You care that much what he thinks of you huh?"

Again, fucking Liam. I snorted, "Oh hell nah, I don't give a shit what he thinks of me"

Jason Pierce was my former best friend (In middle school) who also happened to be the bane of my existence. We couldn't stand to be in the same room without throttling each other. I mean like come on, he was a football player and I played basketball, he had blonde hair and mine was black, we were bound to hate each other. Jason Pierce and his stupid smirk.

Liam shook his head, "Yeah tell yourself that man"

That's when I spotted it, the head of black hair on the pillow next to him. My eyes widened in surprise; he had a girl over! Liam had a girl over, holy shit, someone stayed over.

A line crinkled between his eyes as he turned to look at where I was staring and he quickly moved the camera away, a flush rising up his neck.

"What the heck?", I exclaimed, "Who was that?"

"Come one man, no one, drop it", he said, running his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. I narrowed up my eyes to show him that we were nowhere near done with that conversation, but I would drop it, for now.

He cursed, "Fuck I gotta go, see ya at school"

I stared at the phone long after he hung up wondering what the fuck just happened.

Fucking Liam

But soon I shook myself out of my thoughts and headed to take a shower, using a shit ton of shampoo hoping it'd make the hair dye lighter but who was I kidding, of course it didn't work. By the time I got out of the shower I was already running late so I threw on a pair of tight black jeans and a white t shirt with a jacket to ward of the October cold. When I got down to the kitchen, I expected to see some delicious breakfast on the table but what I didn't expect was my dads full on making out. Oh, Jesus no

"Guys!", I half shouted, horrified, but it quickly turned into amusement as they jumped apart, my dad hitting the far wall and my father hitting the table and letting out a flurry of curses. I heard a burst of laughter which I knew came from my sister Grace. I turned around and ended up grinning when I caught her gaze.  
"Okay Okay", my dad said, rolling his eyes, "We're not that old you know?"

"Dad, the problem ain't your age", I drawled, sharing a look with Grace and she continued for me, "The problem is that you're our dads"

It was true actually, Mathew and Adam Hayes were in their early thirties, which is surprising considering they had three kids, all of them almost adults. The truth was that dad knocked up a girl when he was fifteen and the rest was history.

My father shook his head, "Fine, sit and eat your breakfast, I made pancakes"

Nice

I hated Tuesdays; I mean who doesn't? I had all my worst classes, including the four I shared with Jason fucking Pierce. I'm not sure when the "rivalry", started really, we were best friends until one day he just dropped me, looked at me like I was nothing. As much as I hate to admit, I wonder what exactly happened to make him hate me like that. Also, his best friend was none other than Harley, my twin brother. I mean why? We looked the same, most of the stuff we did where the same, hell we often said the same shit.

Honestly though, it was easy to hate Jason and rather than wonder how things would be different if we remained friends. Like I did nothing wrong, was I that worthless to him?

Huh that reminds me, where is Harley?

"Dad where's Harley", I asked him.

He shrugged, "he told me he was staying over at someone else's place". My eyebrows shot up, "Oh, he never told me", I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed. Harley told me everything, why would he not tell me he was seeing someone?

"Be here on time ok? I can't wait", I told my sister as I parked my car in the lot, pissed that there still was no sign of Harley. What was up with people and keeping secrets from me today?

As usual, Liam was waiting for me leaning against the lockers talking to Mia, one of my best friends. Smiling I throw my arm around her shoulder, effectively tucking her head underneath me. "Hi", she said, her green eyes sparkling.

"Morning", I ruffled her hair a bit and moved away just in time as she smacked me. My eyes moved to Liam and I narrowed them as I noticed how happy he looked, he was grinning from ear to ear, his teeth flashing.

"You look happy", I noted.

He nodded, "I do, don't I?"

I couldn't help but smile, "I don't know who she is but I'm glad she makes you happy"

Something like guilt flashes in his eyes before he quickly turned away, "Yeah, that means a lot man"

I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I never got the chance because Jason took that time to bother me. I had to admit, with his light blonde hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones, he looked straight up edible. His tight jeans accentuated his ass in ways that made my stomach churn. Man, I'd fuck him any day if he wasn't such a major assehole. He walked over to me, licking his full lips and for a moment I wondered how it'd would feel on mine.

Fuck. Stupid brain

Jason assessed me, his eyes running up and down my body in a way that sent heat rising up my neck, before he smirked, "Damn Hayes, didn't know you wanted to be a smurf"

Fuck, I forgot about my hair. I snorted, "Well let's just say some guys have weird kinks", I winked at him, "you care that much?"

Something flashed in his eyes before he turned away, "I don't"

"Right, don't you got other shit to do?", I drawled, raising an eyebrow mockingly, "Like running around in the field throwing a stupid ball?"

Jason glared at me, his teeth worrying his lower lip, "Says the guy who runs around the field throwing a stupid ball"

Fuck, I should've thought about that.

Unfazed, I reach up to pat his cheek and raised a quizzical brow when his breath hitched, his blue eyes wide. I grinned, "As much as I'd love to chat all day, I happen to have class, so ta-ta"

I heard Liam chuckle behind me as I walked past him, making sure to brush my shoulder against his. Man, he sure was cute when he was all riled up.

"What was that about?", Mia asked following me. I shrugged, "I dunno, Jason being Jason, I guess"

She shook her head, "Nah, something's changed", she said, "He has changed"

I huffed out a laugh, "Jason Pierce, changed? In my dreams".

I heard her sigh as we headed into my first class and came face to face with Harley.

I glared at my brother, "Where the fuck where you?"

He shrugged, "Around"

I scoffed, "Around? Around? Are you serious, yesterday was our game night, remember? You missed it you prick"

He glared at me, his hands coming to rest on his hips, mirroring my expression, "I'm eighteen Charlie, since when do I need your permission to hook up with someone?"  
"That's not the point!", I huffed, leaning my ass on the table to get into a more comfortable position, "The point is you didn't tell me, and! You missed game night"

He opened his mouth to say something in retort but at the last minute decided against it and instead, he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I missed game night"

I gave him a crooked grin, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?", and watched as the tension drained from his shoulders and he nodded, giving me a smile.

"So...", Liam drawled from behind me and I turned around to see him waggling his eyebrows at Harley, "What's her name?"

Harley snorted, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked at Liam, "Oh I dunno", he waved his hand dismissively, though his eyes held a mischievous look, "It wasn't that good of a lay"

I raised my eyebrow as Liam glared at Harley, his arms folded against his chest, "Was it now?"

I sighed, wondering if they were even talking about the same thing anymore. Fucking Liam.

I took my seat, shaking my head as the two of them bickered, this was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LINK TO THE STORY <3  
> [Wouldn't Dream Of It](https://www.wattpad.com/story/234691447-wouldn%27t-dream-of-it-boyxboy)


End file.
